La pelea
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: One-shot, las peleas entre novios siempre están a la orden del día y Kick y Kendall no son la excepción veamos como los reconciliamos, je, je, creo que eso lo dice todo.


– ¡Hola queridos lectores!, pues como verán esta es mi cuarta historia de Kick Buttowski, muy bien esta locura se me ocurrió hace unos días mientras veía el atardecer desde mi balcón yo espero que les guste, mora plis disclaimer– (Disclaimer los personajes de Kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo no nos pertenecen por desgraci son propiedad del maravilloso Sandro Corsaro y solo los usamos para traerles esta linda historia así que no nos demanden disfrútenla chao)– Como dijo mi loca mora nos leemos abajo chao–.

Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga enmascarada-sm espero te guste.

Nota: Los 0-0-0-0 son para diferenciar el cambio de escenas entre Kick y Kendall.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**La pelea.**

**Por: Isabelita emoxxa.**

Las clases en la escuela preparatoria de Mellowbrook ya habían llegado a su fin y los jóvenes se encontraban muy emocionados platicando acerca de sus planes para el fin de semana, esperando con ansias el autobús escolar para dar por comenzado su merecido descanso, para todos era un viernes de diversión...a excepción de una chica rubia quien al ver a su novio cerca de la parada del autobús dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, la joven era nada más ni nada menos que Kendall Perkins alumna ejemplar, la consentida de los maestros y desde hacía más o menos un año la novia oficial del gran doble de riesgo Kick Buttowski.

– _Solo han pasado cuatro días ¡CUATRO DÍAS! y mi vida ya es un desastre, estoy a punto de ir a pedirle una disculpa, pero que me sucede...él mete la pata y yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar. – _Pensaba la rubia de ahora 16 años mientras caminaba por la calle. –_Se supone que soy su novia_ _y él no me ha llamado...pero claro que me esperaba del chico más inmaduro del universo...y la única culpable soy yo por haberme enamorado de él. – _Seguía pensando Kendall con molestia así que para callar sus pensamientos por un rato saco su iPod de la mochila y puso música clásica para relajarse.

– _¡Kendall! ¡KENDALL! –_Escucho la rubia su nombre. – _Kendall espérame. –_La chica volteo al reconocer la voz de una de sus mejores amigas.

– _¿Scarlett? Pensé que hoy te irías en el autobús con Jackie –_Contesto Kendall en el momento en que su amiga le dio alcance.

– _Sí esa era la idea, pero Jackie me pidió que te alcanzara ya que ella quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial...ya sabes para distraernos. –_Respondió la pelirroja ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga.

–_Claro...como no lo que tú y Jackie quieren es que les diga porque pelee con Clarence –_Dijo Kendallcon cara de fastidio ante la insistencia de sus amigas.

–_Bueno... eso también –_Contesto Scarlett deslizándose tranquilamente en su skateboard.

–_Está bien vamos a dar la vuelta–_Expreso Kendall con resignación–_Por cierto ¿En dónde está Jackie? –_Pregunto la rubia.

–_Ah...pues no sé...solo me dijo que en cuanto se despidiera de "su adorado vikingo"–_ Decía Scarlett fingiendo la voz de Jackie. –_Nos alcanzaría–_

–_Pues ponte cómoda que de seguro se va a tardar– _Y dicho esto Kendall volvió a colocarse de nuevo los audífonos cambiando la música clásica por algo más moderno, ofreciéndole a su amiga uno de los audífonos.

0-0-0-0

Mientras Kendall y Scarlett esperaban a su amiga Jackie, esta se encontraba en la parada del autobús platicando con su adorado vikingo mientras comían pay de arándanos el cual Jackie había preparado esa mañana.

–_No estoy seguro de esto mi dulce Jackie–_Decía el rubio mientras revisaba otra vez los planos de la última acrobacia fallida de Kick.

–_Pero algo tenemos que hacer...no puedo ser la presidenta y la mejor fan número uno del club de fans del gran Kick Buttowski, si termina otra vez en el hospital por estar tan distraído–_Contesto Jackie mirando a su temerario amigo quien esperaba el autobús cosa rara en él ya que siempre solía irse en su amada azul.

–_Yo te entiendo Jackie pero si Kick se da cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer, se va a molestar–_Expreso Gunter guardando en su mochila los planos que revisaba y así poder comer más a gusto su pedazo de pay.

–_Él no se va a dar cuenta por eso no te preocupes, tu intenta hablar con Kick y yo con Kendall, y cuando descubramos cual fue el motivo de su pelea, los reconciliaremos... para que Kick vuelva a sus acrobacias y por fin podamos terminar de montar la nueva exposición en el museo de lo increíble– _Gunter miro incrédulo a su novia pero al verla tan emocionada termino aceptando.

–_De acuerdo, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos si Kick se entera de esto...–_Antes de que Gunter terminara de hablar una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

– ¿_Si me entere de que? –_Pregunto el temerario levantando la ceja.

– _¡Kick! Yo...bueno...lo que pasa es que olvide decirte...que tu moto aún no sale del taller –_Mintió el rubio para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de la plática que sostenía con su novia.

– _¡Ay sopas! Yo tenía pensado usarla mañana para volver a intentar dominar la colina del muerto en moto–_Respondió Kick haciendo su pose, ante la mirada incrédula de los dos novios ya que desde su pelea con Kendall el acróbata ni siquiera se había montado en su skateboard.

– _¿En serio? Ya tienes lista de nuevo tu acrobacia Kick... ¡esto será genial! Pondré más cámaras para no perder ni un detalle y nuevos artículos en mi puesto de recuerdos –_Comenzó a decir Jackie muy emocionada, cuando su celular empezó a sonar con el tema de "Crazy" de Aerosmith, la castaña contesto su teléfono alejándose de los dos chicos.

–_No inventes Kick, si todavía no hemos determinado por qué fallo la última vez tu acrobacia, ¿De verdad volverás a intentarlo? –_Pregunto Gunter preocupado por su mejor amigo.

– _Gunter amigo a ti no te puedo mentir, solo lo dije para que Jackie deje de preocuparse e insistir en que debo de hablar con Kendall –_Contesto el temerario sacando su iPod de su casco.

– _Bueno Gunter vikinguito mío me tengo que ir ya que Scarlett y Kendall me están esperando para ir a comprar el nuevo CD de Bruno Mars, Kick nos veremos luego –_Se despidió Jackie no sin antes darle un lindo y romántico beso a su Gunter ante lo cual Kick puso una cara de asco.

–_Oye Kick ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –_Pregunto Gunter mirando a su dulce Jackie alejarse detrás del autobús que acababa de llegar.

–_Sabes que odio las cosas cursis –_Respondió el acróbata caminando junto al vikingo para subir al vehículo.

– _Ya veo entonces también hacías esas caras cuando besabas a Kendall –_Dijo el rubio en tono burlón mientras veía como la cara de Kick cambiaba a un color rojo intenso.

– _¡GUNTER!... Yo bueno...no...Pero no me gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público– _Contesto nervioso el acróbata subiendo al autobús.

–_Ya entiendo ¿por eso fue que Kendall se enojó contigo? –_Ante la pregunta del rubio Kick rodo los ojos.

– _Vas a seguir insistiendo con eso ¿verdad? –_Después de esa pregunta Kick se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento.

–_Sí, voy a seguir insistiendo –_Respondió Gunter sentándose junto a su amigo.

–_Pues la verdad...no lo sé Gunter ella fue la que se enojó sin motivo–_Dijo Kick aun confundido por la reacción de su novia Kendall y sin entender todavía porque estaba enojada con él. –_Y honestamente la extraño–_El acróbata dijo esto último más para el mismo que para Gunter.

–_Te entiendo si mi dulce Jackie y yo peleáramos me volvería loco–_Lo dicho por Gunter Sonrojo a Kick ya que él estaba enloqueciendo. –_Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos a tu casa vemos "Pulpolicia", también podemos ver "__Motocross de zombis" o "Perseo en Pittsburg", y entonces me cuentas con detalle lo que ocurrió–_Kick solo asintió a lo dicho por Gunter.

0-0-0-0

Jackie llego corriendo al centro comercial de Mellowbrook, para encontrarse con sus amigas quienes ya la esperaban sentadas en la banca que estaba frente a la esfera con forma de globo terráqueo.

–_Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero Kick me distrajo–_Dijo Jackie en cuanto alcanzo a sus amigas.

– _¿Kick? No será más bien que los besos de tu vikinguito te distrajeron–_Respondió de manera picara Scarlett, logrando que su amiga se sonrojara.

–_No te preocupes Jackie nosotras también acabamos de llegar –_Contesto Kendall evitando una risita por la expresión de Jackie.

–_Y bien ¿A dónde vamos primero? –_Pregunto Scarlett levantándose de la banca y subiéndose a su skateboard.

–_Primero vayamos a la tienda de discos para comprar el nuevo CD de Bruno Mars –_Decía Jackie saltando de la emoción.

–_Me parece bien yo quiero ir a comprar algún CD de Avril Lavigne –_Respondió Kendall– _¿Y tú? ¿Qué CD quieres comprar? –_Pregunto la rubia mirando a su amiga Scarlett quien se deslizada por el lugar sobre su skate cosa que le recordaba a cierto castaño en quien no quería pensar.

–_Yo quiero un CD de Katy Perry –_Ambas jóvenes miraron desconcertadas a la pelirroja– _¿Qué? Yo también tengo mi lado fresa –_Les respondió la acróbata.

–_Lo sabemos solo que no pensamos que algún día lo admitirías–_Dijo Kendall sonriéndole a Jackie.

–_Claro pero después de la tienda de disco podemos ir a ver las nuevas bicicletas que hay en la tienda "SKIDZEEZ"_–Propuso Scarlett con fingida indiferencia tratando de cambiar el tema.

–_Por mí no hay problema pero... –_Respondió Jackie señalando con la mirada a la rubia.

– _¿Qué? –_Pregunto Kendall al notar la mirada de sus dos amigas. –_Si lo dicen porque a Clarence y a mí nos gustaba ir juntos para comprar las refacciones de su adorada "Quebradora"...pues no me importa ¡vayamos! –_La respuesta de Kendall no dejo muy satisfechas a sus amigas pero decidieron no hacer preguntas...por el momento.

0-0-0-0

Las jóvenes recorrieron todo el centro comercial, entraron a varias tiendas donde compraron un montón cosas, después de 2 horas de recorrer el lugar comenzaron a sentir hambre así que decidieron que antes de dar por terminado el día de compras, pasarían a comer para poder platicar más a gusto, al sentarse en la mesa con una charola que contenía 3 paquetes con hamburguesas, papas y un Guepardex, Kendall tomo su paquete y comenzó a comer ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas.

– _¿Qué? – _Pregunto la chica al notar la mirada de insistencia que tenían las dos jóvenes.

– _Nos contaras o ¿no? – _Respondió Scarlett comiendo unas cuantas papas.

– _Contarles ¿Qué? –_Redirigió la pregunta Kendall intentando escapar del tema.

–_Vamos ya sabes...queremos saber porque pelearon –_Dijo Jackie con su bien conocida expresión perturbadora la cual provoco un escalofrió en sus amigas.

– _¿Están seguras de que quieren saber? –_Volvió a preguntar la rubia nerviosa por la insistente mirada de sus dos mejores amigas.

–_Sí – _Contestaron a coro las dos chicas.

–_De acuerdo es solo que... –_Kendall no termino su argumento ya que sabía perfectamente lo difícil de la situación... ya que aunque no le gustara admitirlo se sentía extraña tocando el tema con dos ex enamoradas de su novio.

– _Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y habla de una buena vez –_Dijo Scarlett un poco fastidiada de las evasivas de Kendall.

– _Lo siento pero ¿no creen que esto es un poco... extraño? –_La pregunta de la rubia sorprendió a las chicas.

– _A mí no me parece extraño ya que somos tus amigas y nos morimos de la curiosidad–_Comento Scarlett mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

–_Lo digo por el hecho de que ambas en algún momento estuvieron enamoradas de Clarence –_Expreso la rubia examinando a sus amigas, conocía perfectamente la respuesta que estas le darían, sin embargo no quería que ellas se sintieran incomodas al tocar el tema.

– _¡Ay Kendall! Eso ya es pasado, muy pero muy pasado –_Contesto Jackie con una sonrisa al recordar sus días de acosadora de Kick. –_Ahora solo soy acosadora personal de mi vikinguito–_Kendall y Scarlett rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho por Jackie.

– _¡Que cursi! –_Dijo Scarlett en voz baja, mientras sus amigas esperaban su respuesta. –_Ya sabes que Kick y yo nunca estuvimos enamorados...cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo–_Respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos pues ya le había aclarado como un millón veces a Kendall que Kick y ella solo eran amigos.

–_Siendo a si lo que pasó fue... –_Comenzó a decir Kendall.

**Flash Back.**

Kendall entro al cuarto de Kick con una sonrisa ya que le agradaba la idea de pasar un día tranquilo con su novio, traía algunas cosas en su mochila para distraer al acróbata quien había sufrido un accidente mientras dominaba su última acrobacia, motivo por el cual el chico debía permanecer en reposo por 3 días, y ella se encontraba ahí para cuidarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

– _¡Hola Clarece! –_Saludo la chica al entrar pero se quedó sorprendida al ver al temerario levantado.

– _¡Qué tal Kendall! – _Respondió el acróbata mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas para volver a la colina del muerto.

– _Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas? –_Pregunto Kendall con las manos en la cintura con su pose "mandona" como solía decirle Kick.

– _A la colina del muerto "Haz todo y luego haz más"–_La respuesta del chico enfureció a Kendall.

– _Estás loco, Clarence el doctor dijo que debías permanecer en cama tres días– _Dijo la presidenta de la clase de manera mandona indicándole al temerario que regresara a su cama.

–_No Kendall, debo ir a dominar esa colina_– Kick puso su mirada determinada –_Kick Buttowski jamás falla–_Kendall rodo los ojos e ignoro al acróbata.

– _Escúchame bien Clarence regresa a esa cama ¡Ahora mismo! –_Grito Kendall mientras sacudía a Kick por las solapas de su traje.

– _Está bien, que mandona y exagerada –_Contesto Kick en voz baja haciendo enojar a Kendall.

– _Como que exagerada, Clarence estuviste dos días inconsciente–_La rubia fulmino a su novio con la mirada. –_Sabes que has lo que quieras– _Y sin decir más la chica abandono el cuarto dejando al chico confundido.

**Fin Flash Back**

0-0-0-0

En casa de los Buttowski mientras Kick y Gunter disfrutaban de "Perseo en Pittsburg", el acróbata terminaba de contarle a su mejor amigo acerca de su pequeño altercado con Kendall.

–_Entonces eso fue lo que paso–_Dijo Gunter de modo serio mientras volvía a llenar su plato de palomitas.

–_Efectivamente eso paso y no entiendo porque se enojó yo no hice nada malo– _Contesto el acróbata tomando un trago de su lata de Guepardex.

–_Bueno Kick es obvio que no lo entiendas eres nuevo en cuestiones amorosas...pero creo que puedo explicártelo de modo sencillo–_Respondió Gunter sacando unos lentes, un pizarrón y arrancándose la ropa, debajo de esta traía un traje de profesor con mil rayas,

–_Claro si tú lo dices–_Dijo Kickmirando a su amigo quien confirmaba que era maestro del disfraz. –_Espera un segundo ¿de dónde sacaste el pizarrón? –_Pregunto desconcertado el medio doble de riesgo.

–_Eso no es lo importante lo importante es "El curso intensivo del profesor Gunterstain" muy bien empecemos, regla número uno nunca contradigas a una chica, como yo con mi loqui Jackie –_Expreso el profesor Gunter suspirando al pensar en su novia.

–_Entiendo pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la pelea que tuvimos Kendall y yo? –_Pregunto el acróbata.

– _¡Ah! si discúlpame me desvié del tema–_Gunter se puso serio y dijo–_Kick tu eres súper arriesgado y nunca te preocupas mucho por tu integridad física cuando haces una de tus acrobacias...pero la última vez estuviste dos días inconsciente en el hospital... – _Gunter no termino su argumento ya que Kick lo interrumpió abruptamente.

– _¿Y? eso es un pequeño precio para ser el mejor doble de riesgo del mundo_– Dijo nuestro adolecente haciendo su pose.

–_Bien creo que eso no ayudo...ya sé, Kick como te sentirías si Kendall hiciera una acrobacia súper asombrosa, pero al final terminara en el hospital inconsciente por dos días y justamente el día en que le dieran de alta quisiera irse de nuevo a intentar su acrobacia, a pesar de que el doctor le pidiera que descansara por dos días mínimo –_Al terminar su argumento Gunter espero unos segundos a que Kick entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

–_Pues yo...estaría asustado y muy preocupado... ella puede parecer muy fuerte pero no tanto, además estaría molesto porque hiciera una acrobacia sin pedirme ayuda... –_Kick en ese momento entendió lo que había ocurrido, ahora que lo pensaba era muy obvio Kendall se había preocupado por él.

–_Y Kick tu sabes ¿por qué sientes todo eso? –_Pregunto Gunter con una sonrisa pícara.

–_Claro es porque... yo...bueno...estoy tu sabes– _Dijo Kick totalmente ruborizado por el hecho de que Gunter lo hiciera confesar en voz alta sus sentimientos por Kendall, una cosa era hacerlo con ella y otra muy diferente era hacerlo con todo el mundo.

– _No sé de qué hablas Kick ¿podrías ser más específico? –_Los colores de la cara de Kick pasaron de pálido a rojo intenso.

–_Es porque...estoy enamorado de mi novia Kendall –_Grito Kick muy sorprendido de decir en voz alta sus sentimientos por su ex enemiga.

– _¡Vaya! El Loser está enamorado– _Expreso Brad quien entraba por la puerta. – _Me voy por unas semanas y me pierdo toda la diversión "El Loser y su enemiga Kendall sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E... –_La burla de Brad fue interrumpida por Kick.

– _Bueno Brad yo por lo menos tengo novia y no paso mis noches de sábado viendo programas como el de "Consiga una cita en menos de una hora"–_Las palabras de Kick ruborizaron a Brad por un segundo.

– _Es cierto Brad hasta yo tengo novia –_Comento Gunterhaciendo enfurecer al mayor de los Buttowski.

– _¡Peleemos Loser! –_Grito Brad levantando los puños.

–_Claro que pelearemos Brad, pero será mañana ya que ahora tengo un asunto pendiente–_Respondió el medio doble de riesgo saliendo por la puerta seguido por Gunter.

0-0-0-0

Kendall llego a su casa agotada por la tarde de chicas que Jackie había armado, bueno después de todo la idea de su amiga no había sido tan mala, ya que hablar con Scarlett de lo ocurrido con Clarence (siendo ella una doble profesional) le hizo ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de un acróbata, era cierto que a ella le encantaba que Kick fuera tan increíble y que disfrutaba mucho cuidarlo en el hospital cuando salía lesionado, aunque ese incidente realmente la asusto, no quería que su novio cambiara en lo más mínimo, pero esperaba que Clarence fuera un poco más cuidadoso.

– _Bueno si Clarence fuera más cuidadoso, dejaría de ser él mismo –_Se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras entraba a su recamara, para cambiarse de ropa, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. –_ ¡Hola! –_Saludo Kendall desconcertada ya que desconocía el número que aparecía en el identificador de llamadas.

– _Te espero en la colina del muerto en veinte minutos; ¡No faltes! –_Y sin decir más la persona al otro lado de la línea corto la comunicación.

– _Claro _– Kendall quedo confundida por aquella extraña llamada, así que en cuanto termino de vestirse, envió un mensaje a Jackie y otro Scarlett avisándoles en donde estaría, algo le decía que probablemente la llamada era de Clarence aunque uno nunca sabe, y por si las dudas ellas sabrían en dónde encontrarla, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa hacia el lugar de la cita.

0-0-0-0

Kick se encontraba en la colina del muerto caminando en círculos, era un hecho que necesitaba hablar con Kendall ¿Pero cómo? Si ella no quería ni responder a sus llamadas. El chico se detuvo frente a un pequeño charco y mirando a su reflejo pregunto.

– _¿Por qué no le dices a Kendall que la extrañas? –_Cuando termino su pregunta el acróbata sintió un extraño dejavú.

– _Porque yo solo soy tu reflejo –_Contesto su imagen en el agua, en definitiva ya estaba completamente loco.

–_Clarence –_Expreso la rubia muy nerviosa en cuanto llego al lugar.

– _¿Kendall? –_Preguntoeltemerariosorprendido. –_ ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Volvió a preguntar Kick avergonzado.

–_No finjas Clarence que tú me llamaste hace 20 minutos, así que deja de jugar y dime ¿Qué quieres? –_Pregunto la presidenta de la clase poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

– _¿Yo?_ –De pronto el chico vio a 3 personas escondidas entre los arbustos, reconoció de inmediato a esas tres personas ya que eran sus amigos, aunque no tenía ni idea de que hacían ahí, de pronto regreso su mirada hacia Kendall y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. –_Yo... bueno tú sabes quería hablar contigo –_Primero arreglaría su asunto con Kendall y después asesinaría a sus amigos.

–_Y porque no me llamaste de tu teléfono me diste un buen susto–_Recrimino la chica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

– _Porque no contestas mis llamadas –_Respondió el temerario como si fuera una obviedad.

– _De acuerdo Clarence ¿De qué quieres hablar? –_Pregunto Kendall impaciente por lo que Kick quería decirle.

– _Está bien yo... –_Kick no sabía que decir, volteo la mirada a donde se encontraba el charco y su reflejo le hizo una seña para que le dijera con honestidad lo que sentía. –_Lo_ _siento mucho–_

Kendall al escucharlo sonrió y dijo –_Yo también lo siento no debí actuar de ese modo...aunque eres desesperante–_

–_Y tú eres muy mandona...y esa es una de las cosas que hacen que me gustes –_Kick al notar lo que acababa de decir se sonrojo, ya que esta era la primera vez que decía algo tan cursi.

– _A mí también me gustas aunque seas tan desesperante y terco –_Dijo Kendall conmovida por la reciente confesión de Kick.

– _¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al cine a ver algo meloso? –_Pregunto el temerario tomando a su amada azul bajo el brazo.

– _Me parece una excelente idea... pero eso no significa que no podamos llegar con estilo–_Expreso la rubia sacando de su mochila el casco blanco con rosa que Kick le regalo en su cumpleaños.

–_En eso no discuto contigo –_Respondió Kick haciendo su pose.

Mientras Kick y Kendall se alejaban de la colina del muerto rumbo al cine Jackie, Gunter, y Scarlett salieron de entre los arbustos celebrando el éxito de su plan.

–_Ya ven yo les dije que si funcionaria, casémonos Gunter mi vikinguito-_Gritaba Jackie muy emocionada. –_Ya es hora tenemos que montar la nueva exhibición en el museo de lo increíble, además hay que poner más cámaras y nuevos artículos en mi puesto de novedades, pero muévanse que no tenemos tiempo– _Seguía gritando Jackie de modo histérico.

Scarlett le dio a Gunter una mirada de "Como la aguantas" a lo que el rubio respondió. –_Que te digo el precio de estar enamorado de mi loqui Jackie–_Scarlett rodo los ojos ante tal respuesta.

– _¡Que cursi! en fin mejor nos vamos ya que debo de regresarle su teléfono y su distorsionador de voz "al oscuro"–_Respondió Scarlett mientras los 3 comenzaban a alejarse.

– _Por cierto Scarlett ¿cómo conseguiste que Reynaldo te prestara sus cosas? –_Ante la pregunta de Gunter, la pelirroja recordó como había tomado "prestados" los objetos, seguida de una imagen de Reynaldo amarrado y amordazado en la cochera.

– _No lo sé, digamos que tengo un gran poder de convencimiento –_La pelirroja se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita malvada, mientras los tres amigos caminaba rumbo a la cochera de los señores Buttowski para montar la nueva exposición en el museo de lo increíble Buttowski y de paso soltar "al oscuro".

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

–Bien aquí termina la historia, este one short me vino a la mente hace algunas semanas pero lo termine hace unos días estaba lloviendo a cantaros y como no podía salir me puse a escribir espero les guste esta locura mía y me dejen muchos reviews nos leemos pronto, no olviden que si les gusta Yugioh, Hey Arnold, Sakura card captor, Hellsing, o Kick Buttowski den clic en mi link, para leer más de mis historias– (Claro por fa dejen reviews o mi loca favorita se deprime ) – ¡mora! Más indiscreta no puedes ser verdad– (¡Ups! Se me salió)- Cuando no, en fin dejen muchos-

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**.


End file.
